Yuy's Letter
by Bloodfire87
Summary: All Heero wants is to live a normal life, free of his past mentor and his haunting voice. Unfortunately, nothing ever goes according to plan. Heero slightly OOC at points, just bare with me...
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, here it is. I've had most of this written for awhile now, just wasn't ever sure if I should post it. Well here it is anyway, hope you enjoy it! Give me some feedback please; I want to know what you think. By the way I don't own the characters except for the ones that you don't recognize alright? Cheers!_

_Bloodfire87_

**Yuy's Letter**

Colony X – 18823; AC 198 Monday January 12 

He sighed as he watched a couple kids laughing as they played on the metal jungle gym. When he first arrived at the small park he had tried desperately to concentrate on his book that he had to read for his English class, but of course in this time of peace he had forgotten the reason why he had always had complete silence around him whenever he had to read something. It was impossible for him to pay attention to what he had to read when there was something else making noise around him, in this case it was the two little girls playing. He closed the book, remembering what page he was on, setting it beside him on the grass. He bent his right knee to rest his elbow on it, his arm turned in towards him while he leaned his head back against the tree trunk's rough bark. He grinned as the cheerful laughter reached his ears; he guessed that the two girls were sisters and that the one with straight dark brown hair was the oldest by at least a couple years. The other also had straight hair but it was a sunny blonde pulled back from her big blue eyes by pink clips, he could tell she was the youngest; her carefree smile brightening the other girl's the instant she looked at her sister.

He locked gazes with the youngest child and spotted her smile. He nodded his head to her and returned her grin with a small one of his own. He lifted his hand in a wave at the brunette as she turned her attention to see what her sister had smiled at. She nodded to him slightly. The blonde little girl suddenly ran over to him. She came to a stop in front of him.

"Hi, my name's Sarah; what's yours?" she asked happily.

"Most people call me Heero,"

"Really?"

"Yep, so where are your parents?" he asked as he glanced around the park area.

"Oh, they're over there talking to a bunch of other people that they know," she smiled; she pointed over to the group of benches beneath the open shelter. Heero's attention was instantly snapped from the group of adults to the play area at the shrill scream that sent his mind reeling into the past. He looked up to see a man grabbing hold of Sarah's sister and starting to run. He was instantly on his feet and running after him.

"Run to your parents, Sarah! Now!"

"Ami!" Sarah screamed fear evident in her tearful blue eyes that reminded him of his own. He locked gazes with her as he continued to chase the kidnapper.

"Trust me, Sarah. I'll get her back," He turned his attention back to his task at the sight of her small nod then to see her running back towards the adults that were chasing the man as well.

Heero spotted the man running out of the park and into the city. He followed him but paused at the entrance of the dark alley, he could still hear the child's cries for the guy to let her go, but they were starting to fade in volume. He pulled his .22 Magnum pistol from the shoulder holster under his jacket; he held it up as he took off down the alley. He passed bum after bum until he finally passed one that stopped him.

"Hey, you goin' to get that girl back?"

"What?" Heero froze to look him in the eyes.

"You goin' to get the girl back? He took her in there, had her gagged good,"

"In there? You sure?" Heero questioned, yanking him up by his tattered and dirty shirt.

"Yeah,"

"Stay quiet then," Heero muttered putting him back to the ground and turning towards the grungy door. He cocked the pistol and flipped the safety off. He pressed his ear to the door listening to the voice inside.

---

"Alright, you little pain in the ass, pipe down. You're worth quite a bit of money and I aim to get it," the guy growled as he looked over to see the black glare that Ami shot at him. She wriggled against the rope that kept her tied to the chair that he had unceremoniously dumped her in when they first had come in here. She couldn't believe it she had kept all of her attention on that guy that her sister had ran over to that she hadn't even paid attention around herself.

"Don't look at me like that. I know who you are. You're that rich doctor's daughter, Ami; don't think I don't know that I could get a great deal amount of money for your hide," He jerked his attention to the door as it swung open and the swift movement of a shadow tumbling inside.

"To bad you're not going to get any of it," the shadow growled. She turned her gaze over to it to see a cold glare in the same Prussian blue eyes that she saw whenever she looked into her dad's eyes. There was only one problem; her dad didn't own a gun.

"Who are you? What do you want?" the kidnapper questioned, his voice shook with the fear that she couldn't even comprehend. What she could see of the stranger he wasn't much, he was lean sure and she guessed that he had some muscle but nothing to the guy that had plucked her off her feet within seconds. No, this guy had something else about him, something that should put fear into any man's heart.

"Untie her gently and I might let you live. I haven't really made up my mind on that point of this whole ordeal. Do it now,"

"Come on man, she's worth a fortune. I'll split it with you even, fifty – fifty; that's a fair trade I think, don't you?"

"I said let her go. I don't deal with guys like you, I have a little bit higher standards than to deal with common criminals," he growled stepping a little farther into the single light bulb's dim light. She stared wide-eyed at her rescuer. She had seen him somewhere before but she couldn't quite put her finger on where.

"I ain't lettin' this one go, man. I want the money that her old man would pay dearly to get her back, so I'm telling you now. The only way that she's going to get away is if I'm dead on the floor," he grumbled as he gained some confidence at the sight of his opponent. He looked him up and down noting his scrawny build, the only thing that he didn't care for was the gun that the guy was aiming at him, but that could be dealt with easily enough. He swiftly dropped a knife from his sleeve into his palm and threw it at the man's chest. His eyes went wide as the man grabbed it out of mid-air with his free hand and he instantly started forward. The kidnapper stepped back a few paces until he was up against the wall.

"Who are you?" he muttered barely above a whisper.

"Someone that you shouldn't have thrown a knife at," Heero growled. His ears picked up the girl's muffled scream just before someone attacked him from the back. His gun was instantly knocked from his grip as the behind attacker was joined by the kidnapper; the knife was wrestled from his grasp just as he threw a punch with his other hand. The punch was solid and threw the other guy across the room to land in a pile of broken debris next to the kid. He felt the searing pain seconds after the blade of the knife was imbedded into his side, he kicked his feet out from under the guy only to bring his fists down on his stomach knocking the wind out of him. He watched his opponent's eyes roll back into his head. He picked up the bloody knife and went over to the little girl who was staring at him. He gave her a half grin of reassurance as he went around behind her, slicing the rope keeping her in the chair. He then reached up taking off the gag from her mouth; he knelt down in front of her holding one hand over the stab wound.

"You alright; did he hurt you?" he questioned softly. He spotted his gun beneath her seat and picked it up to slide it back into his holster after turning the safety back on.

"No, how did you get here so fast?" she answered, staring into his eyes.

"As soon as I saw that he had you, I chased after you,"

"But I don't know you, you don't know me,"

"That doesn't matter; people call me Heero," he stated holding out a hand to her. She grinned as she took it in a gentle shake.

"Ami Summers,"

"Come on, lets get you back to your parents and sister," he added, he reached down keeping her away from his wounded side, and picked her up.

"So how old are you Ami?" he asked as he made his way down the alley way. He kept his eyes darting to every shadow that they passed.

"I'm ten,"

"You acted extremely mature to be only ten. You did well for your first kidnapping," he grinned at her to see her own grin of pride.

"You really think so?"

"Absolutely," he cringed as a sharp pain shot through him from his side.

"You alright, Heero?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do you want to try the park and see if your family is still there?"

"That sounds like a good idea. Hey, look there they are! Momma, Dad, over here!" she cried as they came closer to the entrance of the park to see the group of adults and policemen. She looked over to Heero giving him a huge grin and he put her down. He held his hand over his side as he watched her run over to the couple in particular that was holding each other. He started in the general direction to get his book now that he knew that she was in good hands. He glanced down to his bloody hand and side; he tugged his t-shirt out of his jeans to see that he was going to need stitches. He sighed, he wasn't looking forward to doing that, it was bad enough to set his own leg back when he was 15. He spun around at the calling of his name behind him. He let his shirt fall as he turned to see Ami, Sarah and her parents coming towards him being followed by a couple police officers. He held his hand to the wound as he kept it from the children's sight. He nodded to the small group as they came up to him.

"Thank you so much for rescuing our daughter; I can't tell you how much this means to us," the dark haired woman proclaimed as she threw her arms around him in a fierce hug. She sobbed once again as she buried her face into his shoulder. He looked up to the man in front of him who was holding Ami tightly in his arms.

"Dear, it's alright now. Thank you very much, Mister…"

"It's just Heero, sir, and you are welcome," he answered with a slight hitch to his voice as a sharp pain shot through him once the woman let go of him.

"Sir, how did you get Ms. Ami away from her kidnapper?" the policeman asked.

"I out fought him, sir. You should find two men down the alley between Joe's and Cooper's. I left the door opened and them unconscious. They won't wake up for awhile,"

"Thank you, sir," the policeman stated as he left them with a nod.

The children's mother watched as Sarah tugged on Heero's pants leg then to see him slowly knell down to her level. Sarah instantly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you for getting my sister back," she muttered into his ear. She looked back into his eyes to see something in them that was steadily becoming more prominent. She looked over to her sister as she came up next to her. She stepped back a little as Ami hugged him as well.

"Thank you for saving me, Heero," she sheepishly grins at him, but it quickly faded as she looked into his eyes. They were drooped as if they were heavier than anything on earth.

"You're welcome…little…one," he muttered just before he slumped forward.

"Daddy!" Ami exclaimed: she ran over to her mother clamping onto the leg that wasn't occupied by her sister. She watched as her father laid him back to the ground pushing his hand away to expose the still bleeding wound beneath the holster and gun. He glanced up to his wife long enough to give her a silent message. She instantly huddled the girls together as she ran over to the remaining policemen.

"Help! He's been injured! He needs a doctor!"

Heero heard the woman's desperate cries and was instantly awake. He clutched his side as he attempted to scramble away from the man. His eyes were wide as he stared into a pair of identical colored eyes.

"No doctors; I'm fine,"

"Son, you're bleeding and I'm certain that it will need stitches,"

"I can do…no doctors," he muttered once more as he attempted to crawl away from him. Mr. Summers gently laid a hand to Heero's shoulder.

"Easy, doctors are there to help you not hurt you,"

"Not in my experience," he grumbled softly as he passed out once more. Ami and Sarah came up beside him.

"Is he going to be alright, Dad?" Ami asked quietly.

"He'll be fine, sweetie; he's just lost a lot of blood. Don't worry we'll get him to a doctor and everything will be just fine," he stated as he glanced over the visible scars that marred what he could see of his abdomen and chest. He absently heard the clank of metal and reached up to his neck to pull up a chain with military identification tags. He looked closer to spot a number then the word assassin; he jerked his head up to Heero's face.

"Couldn't you help him now? You're a doctor?" Sarah questioned.

"Not here; grab his book and come on. We're going to take him to our house," he stated as he lifted him into his arms and started towards his wife.

"I'm a doctor; he's coming to our house. We don't live far," he stated interrupting her explanation and busted through the small group. His wife instantly ran after them.

End


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two at your service! _

_Bloodfire87_

**Yuy's Letter**

Friday January 14

He couldn't keep the groan from escaping as he slowly sat up. He bent his knee resting his elbow on it once again, he absently rubbed his calloused hand down his face as he cracked his eyes open. He glanced around the room to spot empty plain walls, a dresser and chest of drawers. There weren't any pictures anywhere or any other sign of life in the room that he could find. He let his eyes wander a little closer to him to see a chair with his jacket and jeans draped over the back of it, he then looked down to see the bandage around his mid section and everything suddenly came flying back to him, the little girl and her sister…Ami. He tossed the white sheet from his lap; he clutched his still tender side as he started again but slower this time. He pulled his jeans up over his boxers but he couldn't seem to find his shirt, tags, or gun. He absently registered his bare feet slapping against the cold hard wood floor as he crossed the slanted ceiling room to the open trap door finally registering a child's laughter. He cautiously made his way down the ladder making his footsteps go silent as he prowled through the main house. He spotted a cracked door to his right of the hall and slowly made his way to it. He peered inside to see the man that was Ami's father sitting behind a desk. His short blonde hair almost didn't seem to fit him and yet it did as its messy style fell into his blue eyes. He jumped, clutching his side, at the deep timbre of his voice calling out to him.

"So you're awake. Please come in,"

Heero cautiously stepped inside the room that he now saw as an office. He glanced around him to spot his holster, gun, and tags lying in front of the man on his desk. He stiffened to a ram rod straight stance, his eyes staring into the abyss above the man's head.

"So you are a soldier, I should've known when you saved my daughter with how fast you ran after them. How old are you?"

"Eighteen, sir,"

"Eighteen…who are you really?" Heero's resolve faltered for a second as he looked back to his eyes.

"I don't know, sir. I don't remember ever having family,"

"You've bound to have had some family. How did you become an assassin? You're tags told me that and what are you doing on a peaceful colony like this one? I watched you at the park the other day; you were reading and watching my children, why?"

"I was reading a book for my class, and I was watching them because they seemed so at peace with each other,"

"Alright, then what are you doing here, on X – 18823? There isn't a college on this colony,"

"I came here because my classes are out for winter break; I go to Welshfirm on X – 18825. I decided to see a different colony and what it had to offer as scenery, sir," he informed as he remained to stand tall while the man sighed.

"Very well, I believe Nora made soup for supper. You're welcome to share it with us, I think one of my shirts will fit you nicely," he stated as he stood up. He handed the holstered gun and tags to him.

"Sir?"

"You look like you could use a good home cooked meal. I've explained to Nora what the tags mean but not to the girls, Ami and Sarah both think the world of you,"

"I won't hurt them, sir, your wife, or you. The war's over now," Heero stated seeing the man's small smirk.

"I know, son. Well come on, lets go get you a shirt to put on. The soup smells like it's almost done," Mr. Summers added as he led Heero out of the office and down the hall towards his wife and his room. He went over to the dresser and pulled out a faded blue button up shirt. He tossed it over to him to see him catch it without a problem.

"There you go, that should do the trick, and I believe your shoes are in the laundry room, down the hall past the ladder and to your left,"

"Thank you," Heero muttered looking up from the shirt to the older man as he stopped in the doorway.

"No, thank you; you gave me back my daughter. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost another child," Mr. Summers returned softly.

"You had another child? What happened?" Heero asked automatically.

"He was kidnapped from us a long time ago; we don't even know if he's still alive," Mr. Summers answered as he left the room. Heero stared after him for a moment longer then set his gun on the end of the bed behind him. He slipped his tags over his head then slid his arms through the shirt. He spun around to the open doorway at the soft gasp, the shirt remained open and the light from the window gleamed off the bare metal around his neck. He locked gazes with the dark haired petite woman.

"Mrs. Summers, Mr. Summers said that it was alright to use one of his shirts," his words faded as she stepped closer to him with a shaking hand. He froze as he watched her lift it up to frame his scared face. Her fingers brushed delicately down a particularly nasty puckered line along the edge of his hair line and right eye down to his jaw beneath his ear. Her eyes were brimmed with tears as she smiled softly at him.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" Heero asked.

"You're my Jackson, my little Jack," she muttered. He stiffened as his eyes went wide.

"What?"

"My son, he was taken from us when he was five. I always believed that you were still alive; I could feel it in my heart. Jack, you're here in my arms, you're alive," she muttered as she brought her other hand up to frame his face completely.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm your son,"

"Of course you are you have the same birthmark on your hip. He had a star on his left hip, you have it too. I know you're my son, I just know it. You have Ryan's eyes, his unkempt hair style, and my dark brown hair. See, we still keep a picture of you," she added as she went around opening the top drawer of the chest of drawers and rummaged through to the bottom. She slowly pulled up a rumbled picture and handed it to him. He took it to stare at the small boy that was looking up at the two adults with a wide smile spread across his young face. His arms were up in the air wanting his father to pick him up. Heero looked up from the miniature of himself at that age to the now older woman in the picture. His eyes were wide as he stared at Mrs. Summers.

"This is not possible…it can't be. My parents are dead, that's all I've ever heard,"

"It is you, isn't it? That's what you looked like when you were younger. Tell me that it's true," she pleaded as she stepped in closer to him; she clutched his shirt lapels desperately.

"Yeah, that's what I looked like but this can't be possible. There was no one there for me except for Odin, no parents, siblings, no body. I was alone, always alone,"

"We kept the search going for as long as possible, for years we kept hope that someone would call saying that they wanted ransom or something so that we could get you back,"

"I just can't believe it,"

"We'll get a blood test done; we'll match it to all three of us. I have to know whether or not it's true,"

"Nora, what are you doing?" the two looked over to the doorway to see the blond staring at them.

"Ryan, it is him, I just know it is. Look at him, my little boy is back home," Nora jumbled together as she ran over to her husband.

"I'm terribly sorry, Heero, I'm afraid my wife never truly gave up looking for our son that was kidnapped,"

"It's fine, Mr. Summers,"

"No, please you must believe me. Ryan, it is him, he even said that he looked like that when he was younger. He has your eyes, hair style, he even sounds similar to you. At least agree to a taking a blood test," Nora begged. She looked back to Heero as Ryan did.

"I'll agree to it if Heero does," he sighed.

"If it will help her come to terms than I will gladly help in any way possible," Heero stated bowing at the waist. He watched Ryan's nod and Nora's grin before going about buttoning up his shirt.

"Supper will be ready in a few moments," she stated softly.

"Thank you, Mrs. Summers,"

"Nora, call me Nora for now," she added before leaving with her husband.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ta dah! Chapter three for your enjoyment, I hope. Remember I need to feedback! I also don't own anyone in here except for the Summers family, aren't they wonderful… Cheers!_

_Bloodfire87_

**Yuy's Letter**

"Ryan, I just know it's him. My instincts are just screaming at me that I'm right. I'm so glad that he and you agreed to the blood test," Nora stated as she ladled the soup out into smaller bowels.

"I really don't want you to get your hopes up, dear. It could very well not be him; he could be dead for all we know,"

"Who is, Dad?" Ami asked as she came into the kitchen.

"No one, Sweetheart," Ryan answered.

"Dad, I was just standing here and listening to you and mom talk about some guy and a blood test. Who are you talking about and why?" Ami shoved her small fists onto her hips as she stared up at her parents.

"Sweetie, well, it's difficult to explain,"

"What could possibly be that difficult to explain, Mom?"

"Well…Dear, you had an older brother,"

"Nora…" Ryan muttered urgently.

"Oh, hush, she deserves to know. Ami, honey, listen to me very carefully. Before you were born we had a son,"

"Where is he then?"

"Listen to me, no interruptions. Well, when he was five years old he was kidnapped like you were two days ago. Unfortunately, there wasn't any one to find him and bring back to us. We searched for years trying to find him, but no one contacted us telling where he was or how to get him back. The little boy looked almost exactly like Mr. Heero, Sweetheart,"

"You mean Heero could be my older brother, but then why doesn't he call you mom or dad? Where has he been all this time? Why hasn't he been here all along protecting us?" Ami questioned.

"We don't know where he's been or whether he is in fact our son, little one. That's why we are going to have a blood test to see if it's true," Ryan added softly.

"Excuse me; is there anything that I can do to help?" Heero asked stepping into the kitchen suddenly. He looked from the two adults to Ami looking up at him questionably. She came over to him, he looked down to watch her look from her parents to him and back several times.

"You look kinda like them; you have Daddy's eyes like me and Sarah. You've even got a chin like Daddy. Are you my brother?"

"I don't know, Ami. I honestly don't know," he stated as he knelt down slowly to look her in the eyes better.

"I wouldn't mind having you for a big brother," she added wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face into his shoulder. Heero uncertainly brought his arms around her small body. He lifted his head up to look from Ryan to Nora keeping his face blank. Nora cleared her throat attempting to keep her sobs at bay.

"Ami why don't you go get your sister and wash up for supper? Heero, you can help me set the table,"

"Yes ma'am," Heero returned letting Ami go to meander through the house after her sister. Heero picked a stack of plates, napkins, and silverware and followed Nora from the kitchen to the side room where the table was. He began to methodically set the plates at each chair while Ryan brought out an extra one for Heero.

"Heero, what do you remember of your childhood? Was it happy?" Nora asked softly watching him freeze in mid action of putting the last plate down. She watched him put his right hand over his left forearm where she remembered seeing a peculiar mark.

"It had its moments, ma'am," he answered as he went back to his task. He kept his head down as he knew that they were staring at him.

"Where did you get the tags and the scars? What is the tattoo on your arm?" Ryan questioned. He placed the bowls that he had brought in on the plates. Heero ignored them as he went back to the kitchen to retrieve the final two bowls.

"Heero?"

"It doesn't matter now, sir. I'm not that doll anymore,"

"So you were a soldier. Were you for Oz, the Alliance, who?" Ryan continued, he could tell that the young man's silence was beginning to get under his skin. He felt his frustration and anger start to build inside him. He suddenly turned to lift Heero up by the shirt collar; he looked deep into the same color eyes as his own. He watched him harden into cold steel and just seconds before he knew it he was on the ground with Heero's boot pressing against his throat. Heero instantly stepped back from him, his eyes wide and revulsion evident on his face. Ryan chocked in air as he slowly sat up, rubbing his neck as Nora knelt next to him. She stared up at Heero as he turned away from them.

"I'm sorry, I believe I should leave you now," Heero muttered before heading towards the door.

"What about the test?" Nora asked, feeling her heart breaking.

"I believe it best that we not even risk fate with that heartache, Mrs. Summers,"

"Heero, stay; it was my fault I shouldn't have attempted to force an answer out of you. Forgive me," Ryan spoke up as he stood as Heero turned to face them.

"I've been an assassin since I was close to six maybe younger; once my mentor was killed I became a…rebel soldier. I fought for no one but the doctor," he slowly answered after a few uncomfortable moments of silence.

"Is he why you didn't want to see a doctor?"

"I can't stand doctors to this day, even the thought of them sends memories to return that I'm desperately trying to erase," Nora glanced over to her husband with an uncertain look that she was thankful that Heero had not noticed as he was still looking down at his hands.

"What is the tattoo?" Nora asked. Heero unbuttoned the end of his sleeve to roll it up to reveal the slightly faded mark of a J and the numbers 03201 beneath it. He stared at it as he answered.

"Dr. J put it on me when I was nine once I became his special project. That was when I was a number and not a just 'boy' or 'runt'. I've never really had a name that I can remember,"

"I'm beginning to not like this Dr. J; where is he now?" Nora added quietly.

"He's dead, killed at the end of the war as far as I know," Heero answered as Ami and Sarah ran up to the table.

"Daddy, how come you're in the floor?" Sarah asked innocently. Ryan looked over to her remembering that he was still was where Heero had thrown him.

"I slipped, nothing major," he grinned at her as he got up slowly.

"Okie doke, I'm hungry can we eat now?" she smiled instantly changing the atmosphere of the room. Heero smirked as the two clambered up into their chairs and grinned around at everyone.


End file.
